


Born Ready, War Ready

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Ready For War [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Is My Favorite Rapper, M/M, Tattoos, Vince Staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A super self-indulgent future fic set in the LBC, that barely even mentions tattoos.





	1. The World's a Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



**May 2nd, 2014, 11:16 AM**

  
Liam squeezes Theo's hand tighter. It doesn't squeeze back.

"You're not serious." Liam scoffs.

"I have a cousin down there. He's got a job for me. Working at some club." Theo looks away as he says it.

"You're just gonna leave Beacon Hills like that?" Liam jerks his hand out of Theo's grasp, standing up from the bed. He glares down at the chimera, waiting for a response.

"Beacon Hills doesn't need me here."

"I need you here."

Theo freezes at the words, despite their inevitability.

"You'll learn not to." Theo answers finally.

"I thought you cared about me. Don't you want to be with me?" Liam yells, and Theo swallows down the urge to rush up from his swat and take the angry, scared boy in this arms.

"More than anything."

"Then don't leave."

"We're not together, Liam. You don't want to be with me. You can't. Not here. Not where I..." Theo stands, toe to toe with the one person in this world who has ever made sense to him. He keeps a few inches between them, fingers itching to reach out and brush the loose strands of hair from Liam's forehead. He knows the touch wouldn't be welcome.

Not ever in the light of day.

Especially not now.

"You don't want me like I want you. I can't stay here and watch you hate yourself for wanting me at all. You can't ask me to stay, Liam." Theo pleads, desperate to get out, knowing that Liam cares about him at least that much. Enough to stop hurting him. "Please don't. Because you know I will."

Liam reaches out and threads their hands together.

Liam's left with Theo's right.

Always the same.

Always Liam's left hand, reaching out for Theo.

Ever since that first night that they spent in bed together, simply lying side by side, trying not to think about the young hunter who died, holding Theo's hand.

Ever since Liam reached out, wishing he could leech emotional pain from the boy who almost died for him.  Instead, they simply held hands as they couldn't sleep. Two young, not-quite-human men, afraid of the past, afraid of the future, afraid of the world outside Liam's bedroom.

Ever since that fateful Valentine's day, driving home at sunrise, covered in blood, when the only way Liam could think of to say 'thank you' was to thread their fingers together across the truck bench.

And then later when the only way that Liam could think of to say 'Happy V-day' was holding out his left hand and pulling him across the hall out of the guest room and into Liam's bathroom to personally wash all of the blood off his body.

Liam has a feeling he will always remember that day.

Liam looks up and searches Theo's eyes, trying to find any sign that the chimera wants Liam to go against what he's saying. Anything that hints that what Theo really wants is for Liam to beg him to stay and keep loving him, selflessly and fruitlessly.

"I won't ask you to stay." Liam whispers after finding none.  He looks down at their joined hands. He runs a thumb along Theo's knuckles. He always loves the feel of Theo's strong fingers; between his own thinner digits, dancing across his body, tangled in his hair as he pulls him close. The ways that Liam allows only in the dark of his room. "You know I didn't try to hurt you, right?"

"I know." Theo's voice cracks around a sob, and Liam's head jerks up, surprised to hear the older boy actually cry. He's never actually considered how much pain Theo was in. "I knew what I was getting into."

Liam tenses as Theo leans in, not used to this level of intimacy, tenderness. He closes his eyes and feels soft lips on his, just a ghost of a kiss on the corner of his mouth that he doesn't dare return.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be here in 5 hours, tops." Theo whispers into the warm, damp skin of Liam's cheek.

Liam's not sure which of them is crying now.

 

  
**October 2nd, 2017, 8:50 PM**

 

Liam finally settles into his bed with a yawn, cracking open his laptop to get started on his paper for Comparative Genocide. His email pings, indicative of the timely response from Stiles regarding the advice he'd asked for on the paper.

Liam starts typing out a response as his bedroom door flies open.

"Liam, get ready." Nolan spits out, rushing to Liam's closet and rifling through his shirts. The newly turned 21-year-old clearly entered the room on a mission, but Liam just sits in bed, computer on his lap, judging the half-naked boy.

"Borrow whatever you want, then get out." Liam huffs, looking back down at his email.

"No, no, that's not happening." Nolan sighs, pulling on an all black long sleeve shirt and checking himself out in the mirror. He pulls it off with a frown and turns to face his old teammate. "You haven't gone like... out-out with us once since you moved in. House parties don't count."

Liam shuts his laptop with a groan. It's a fight they've had weekly since Liam transferred to CSULB to finish out his degree. The last time they had the fight, it took two hours out of Liam's night anyway, so he might as well give up.

But not without complaining the whole time.

"You realize I transferred for academic reasons, right?" Liam asks. He pulls off his sweats, throwing them onto his bed and walking over to the closet in his boxer briefs and cutoff shirt. "Not to come party with you and your bratty little friends."

Liam grabs the long sleeve that Nolan had carelessly tossed to the ground. He glares up at the slightly taller man as he continues to rifle through Liam's clothes.

"You're such a dick, Li." Nolan takes a collared plaid shirt out of the closet before putting it back with a huff. "You'd think in the two years since I left you'd have dislodged the stick that Theo left up your ass when he aband-"

Liam blacks out for a split second, and next thing he registers is that he has his hands around Nolan's biceps holding him against the wall and is growling loudly just an inch from his face, fully wolfed out.

Nolan stares at him, trying to hide his amusement. Liam's seething, face reverting back to human, but painful grip not relenting.

"You know I like it rough, Li. Fuck, you're so hot when you're brooding." Nolan grins as he wraps a leg around Liam's and arches up to press their groins together. He leans in to nip at Liam's bottom lip and Liam launches himself backward, making Nolan smile even wider.

"No. I told you. Never again." Liam scolds, raising a pointer finger and wagging it at his overtly sexual friend. "Bad little slut."

"Fuck, Li, not helping." Nolan groans, frowning suddenly. He adjusts himself in his jeans and turns back to his mission to find a suitable top, grumbling dejectedly. "You know being called that makes my cock twitch. I hope Lindsey's coming tonight. Y'know, Demetrius' phenomenal looking girlfriend who can't keep her hands off me? I could talk them into a little bit of afterparty fun. He's almost as good at talking dirty as you were. Plus, his dick is the size of my wrist, I swear."

Liam laughs and reaches into the closet to pull out his black skinny jeans.

"You need Jesus." Liam nudges him and walks away to pull on his jeans and look at this hair in the mirror. It decidedly still looks artfully windswept from the morning, so Liam throws himself back on the bed, checking his phone. "Ready. Where are we going anyway?"

"That's what you're wearing?" Nolan laments, finally deciding on one of Liam's tight henleys and turning around to look at the werewolf, clad in black jeans and an oversized plain black sweater, with a hint of a white top peeking out from the bottom. "Fuck it, you'll actually fit right in. Wait. No. Tell me you're not wearing the shirt."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam hums, shooting a text to Stiles, thanking him for the quick response.

"You fucking are." Nolan heaves out a large breath and slaps Liam's thigh. "You're pathetic. Let's go."

 

**October 2nd, 2017, 10:38 PM**   
  


 

_"I ain't never ran from nothing but the police."_

The headliner's catchy hometown anthem causes the screams from inside the club to multiply, muted to everyone else outside, but fairly clear to Liam's keen senses.

Liam's ribs rattle along with the bass as he and Nolan stand outside in the back alley of the venue, waiting for Nolan's lacrosse coach, known to most people as Metric, to come let them in. Vince Staples was apparently one of his best friends when they were younger, and told Metric he could bring his friends for a VIP backstage pass to the show.

They'd been standing there for ten minutes with a group of Nolan's friends that Liam knows as other members of the lacrosse club team. Liam felt off the second they'd stepped out of the Lyft, and he still feels it, deep in his gut.

He scents the air for the fifth or sixth time, still unable to figure out whats not right. It's unsettling, like a lyric he can't remember to a song he doesn't remember singing.

The large metal door swings open and Metric smiles at them. He's wearing almost the same thing as Liam, but it looks effortlessly sexy on his 6'4", broad shouldered frame. His chestnut colored skin glows like he's just stepped off a runway and Liam wonders for the millionth time since moving to Long Beach, 'How the hell is this man now not a model?'

"Demetrius." Nolan grins at his coach, inappropriately, as always.

"Holloway." Metric shakes his head, moving out of the way to usher them into the backstage area. Liam is the last one in and Metric leans in to hug him briefly. "Good to see they brought someone responsible. Oh, and keep your boy away from my girlfriend."

"Demetrius." Liam levels him with a judging stare, slapping the beautiful, intimidating, grad student on the back. "We both know you want the exact opposite of that. Have him home by lunch tomorrow though. We have plans."

Metric flips him the bird with a smile before disappearing in the direction of the dressing rooms, possibly in search of his girlfriend.

Liam gets a whiff of something familiar, causing the disorientation from the alley to return.

"Li, c'mon." Nolan's voice yells over the rap verse coming from the stage. They push through the people until they're at the very front of the stage, right behind the edge of the curtain, staring out at the crowd of a few hundred young people chanting out the name of their hood.

_"Norf side, Long Beach, Norf Side, Long Beach"_

Liam smiles, feeling overwhelmed by the contagious joy of the crowd. He knows the song. He's heard it plenty of times, but he didn't know the artist til now.

Vince Staples bounces up and down on the stage, thriving in the love and support of his hometown, a city he hasn't played in years. The song ends and people go crazy as he leads them in one more acapella chant of the chorus, Nolan joining in beside him.

_"I'm from the city where the skinny carry strong heat, Norf side, Long Beach, Norf Side, Long Beach."_

The crowd is deafening this time, and Liam scams the room, seeing nothing but sincere happiness across the throng of people. Vince was talking to the crowd, telling some story about Long Beach and how amazing the people are. Liam's eyes continue to scan the stage and the crowd, trying to let go of the sourceless tingling in his senses.

"So this is what college is like?" Liam wonders aloud.

"What?" Nolan yells back at him.

"So this is what college is like?" He shouts again, much louder, which ends up being unnecessary as the cheering has gone down and the beat starts again, low and nondescript. Suddenly there's a strange offbeat stop to the music, and part of the crowd laughs as Vince makes a scene.

"The fuck, Shades? You good up there? Being back in the Norf too much for you, Mr. Muscles? We ain't even two songs in." Vince laughs into his Mic. The DJ responds by replaying a sound byte of Vince saying ' _Norf Norf soldier_ ' and the crowd cheers again.

Liam looks up to the DJ booth, raised a couple feet off the rest of the stage. A pale, scruffy, broad-shouldered man stands rigid behind the tables, looking directly down at Liam and Nolan through black Wayfarers as Vince continues to talk, introducing the DJ, clearly a bit earlier than planned. The smell returns, almost full force, and Liam finally recognizes it.

"This is my DJ, y'all. Can't even get a good one these days." Vince paces across the stage, shaking his head. Another sound byte comes from the booth (' _Jump off the roof_ ') and the crowd cheers once more. "Alright, alright. I'm sure he just wants an introduction, seeing as thing motherfucker wrote this next song with me and the incredible Mr. James Blake."

"Liam, you okay?" Nolan yelps, and Liam realizes he's been gripping the human's elbow hard enough to bruise. He relinquishes the limb and returns his gaze to the booth, where the DJ had torn his gaze from Liam and seemed to be looking straight ahead at the crowd. His hood is up over his Dirtbags baseball cap, and he raises one hand in the air as Vince Staples continues his introduction.

Liam follows the hand, noticing flecks of black scattered across the insides of the flushed pink digits. Something strange coils in his belly as he squints at the unfamiliar lines, marring the flesh of hands he knows better than his own.

"This adorable, pasty-ass, ripped-as-fuck little kid... this complete fuck up behind me... this man who has a better poker face than the Queen's Guard... is my brother, my best friend, my partner in all things music, and my bodyguard, so none of y'all get any ideas, cause he'll fucking destroy you. Please give it up for the man, the dick, the legend: DJ Shades."

The crowd roars once more as the DJ starts in with a beat, and if Liam had any doubts left as to the source of the familiar smell, and the identity of the DJ, the rhythmic words from the sample that starts the next song washes them away.

Nolan elbows him in the ribs excitedly and starts jumping up and down as the disguised man behind the turntable starts spinning the familiar line from an Outkast song that Liam hasn't heard anywhere except the inside of his head since Theo left Beacon Hills.

The song which, when he needs it, serves as his anchor.

The man moves gracefully as he mixes the sample through the intro, leading into the artist's chorus, throwing his hand up again as every voice in the house except Liam's and the DJ's chants along, over and over.

_"Born ready, war ready."_


	2. Everybody's Gotta Play Their Part

**February 14th, 2014, 12:03 AM**

 

"Liam, Mason's gonna be fine." Theo yells over the the whipping wind as they make their way to the car from the clearing. "Stiles and Parrish are ready for this. They wont let anything happen."

"They had guns, Theo. They shot him Theo. They shot him and they took him." Liam growls, hyperventilating. He collapses against the side of Theo's truck, the animal inside of him trying to tear it's way out through his chest, fear gripping him, paralyzing him. "It wasn't supposed to be Mason! He's just a human. He can't... I can't."

Theo's strong arms pull up his half-collapsed, crumpled form up and push him into the passenger seat, shutting the door and jogging to get into the driver's seat.

Theo reaches across the bench and manhandles him into his seatbelt.

Liam tries to breath, but it feels like the world in crashing down, the prospect of losing Mason already carving out the lungs straight from his chest cavity.

There's a hand gripping his jaw painfully and lips pressing against his, firm and dry. He gasps and pulls away. His panic ebbs away into shock as he stares at Theo helplessly.

"You are no use to anyone when you're scared and angry, kid. Get your head in the game. Mason needs you. I will not let anything happen to Mason or anyone else you love." Theo growls, tightening the hand on Liam's jaw. Fingers dig into his skin, grounding him. Theo lets go with a shove in favor of starting the truck. He sighs heavily. "But just in case I die protecting said loved ones, I didn't want to not have done that."

Liam continues gawking as the music from Theo's stereo floods the car, a laid back southern rap song from the CD that never left the chimera's audio deck. A song that Liam knows by heart, after months of riding in this same truck. The one with the line that Theo always started reciting every time they were in position and ready to fight.

Theo ranted about it once; about battles being won with the mind and not the gun.

A more than appropriate soundtrack for the night they finally take down Monroe. No matter what it takes. For better or for worse

_"I got a stronger weapon that never runs out of ammunition, so I'm ready for war."_

"Okay." Liam whispers, taking deep breaths as the familiar music calms him.

Theo shifts gears and speeds off with a smile.

"Happy fucking Valentine's day." Theo laughs.

  
**October 3rd, 2017, 12:59 AM**

  
_"Goodnight, Long Beach!"_

Beside Liam, Nolan chants along with the crowd as everyone leaves the stage, but Liam grabs his elbow and yanks him toward the dressing rooms where Metric had disappeared to earlier.

"That was Theo." Liam hisses in Nolan's ear.

"Where?" Nolan's neck whipped around as Liam continued to drag him through the mess of people.

"The DJ, you idiot." Liam growls as they finally reach where Metric and some of the others are sitting on couches, in a quieter area, smoke surrounding them.

"You guys enjoy the show?" Lindsey coos, taking a drag of a joint and wagging her finger at Nolan with a come-hither motion.

Nolan drifts forward easily, goofy smile spreading across his face as he makes to climb into the slender girl's lap. Liam stops him, staring straight at Metric.

"We need to see the DJ. Now." Liam grits his teeth to stop himself from growling the words out.

Metric furrows his eyebrows at Liam's uncharacteristic demeanor.

"You got a problem or something? I won't have you starting shit here." Metric growls and stands, towering over Liam. Liam exhales and closes his eyes while Nolan snickers beside him.

"Liam's just tripping out, Demetrius, but you prolly shouldn't come at him like that, he's uh..." Nolan laughs. "He's a bit more psycho than he lets on."

"Whatever, bro. I'm not taking you to see them." Metric huffs, brow still furrowed deep and concerned, looking over Liam's shoulder. "But apparently, I don't have to, they're coming over here."

Liam lets go of Nolan and spins around, seeing the familiar hooded figure from the DJ booth approaching them with a frown, a sweaty Vince Staples still bouncing on the balls of his feet as the they approached the group at the couches. They stopped right in front of Liam and Nolan, one smiling, the other completely straight faced.

"No fucking way, Li, you were right." Nolan gawks at the buff man covered in black. The skinny young man launches himself at the shrouded man with a cry of joy, throwing long, lean arms around his neck. "Is it really you?"

"Well, if it wasn't, you'd probably look like a bit of a douchebag, but then again, you're really not famous for thinking before acting." Theo's voice rasps out, and Liam instantly let's out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

As positive as he'd been of the man's identity, he needed that confirmation. The sound of his voice still makes Liam's chest tighten, even years later.

"Whoa, T. Don't hurt yourself." Vince coughs into his fist as Nolan steps back, grinning. The rapper reaches out to introduce himself. "I don't think I've ever heard him speak that many words at one time..."

"Nolan." Nolan grins, shaking the older man's hand. "Huge fan, man. And this is Liam."

Nolan nudges the werewolf at his side.

Liam ceases the laser-like glare he had spent the past minute giving the shades that obstructed his view of Theo's eyes.

Liam forces a smile and shakes the famous man's hand.

"Your name is _Liam_?" Vince arches an eyebrow dramatically as he drops Liam's hand. With a slow, dramatic, pointed turn of his head, he faces his best friend and work partner. "His name is _Liam_."

"His name is Liam." Theo speaks directly at Liam as he nods a confirmation. Liam can't stand the way heat coils in his gut at the sound of his own name from Theo's lips.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lindsey giggles, joint still hanging from her fingertips. It breaks the tensions, and most everyone starts laughing.

Everyone but Liam and Theo.

Nolan turns away from his old friend and faces the stoned model. He winks at her and holds a finger up.

"Guys, I figure you, uh... maybe you'd wanna take this reunion somewhere else?" Nolan suggests as Metric greets Vince with a hug and introduces him to the rest of the group. Nolan slaps Liam's chest affectionately. "I'll see you at home tomorrow?"

"Thank, Nolan. It's good to see you." Theo grunts. "Missed you."

"You too, bro." Nolan hugs Theo again before turning to Lindsey and the others.

Theo refuses to drop his tightlipped expression, even as he holds his right hand out. Liam sees spots of black peeking out from between the chimera's fingers, yet again. He ignores them as he reaches out with his own hand, shivers running up his spine at the contact and lets himself be pulled to the door.

"Nice meeting you." Vince calls out behind them. " _Liiiiaaamm_."

  
**October 3rd, 2017, 1:45 AM**

  
"Why?"

"Why what?" Theo answers and toes his shoes off in the entryway, following Liam's example. It's the first time that Liam addresses him and he doesn't seem ready, his voice cracking around his response.

"Why don't you ever take off the glasses?"

Theo doesn't say anything at first. He pries the Wayfarers away from his face, then looks up to meet Liam's glare.

Liam can't breathe as he finally gets the eye contact he's been missing. He's torn between launching himself at his old friend, kissing him all over his gorgeous, scruffy face, or breaking his adorably crooked nose.

"I don't want to be seen. I don't take them off, even in front of the guys. I usually don't take 'em off in front of anyone." Theo pushes back his hood and then takes off his hat, choosing to twirl it around nervously on his fingers instead. "Even when I'm..."

"You're kidding." Liam laughs out in disbelief, sitting down on the living room couch.

"I'm not." Theo shrugs, blushing. He sets the hat on the coffee table and looks down at Liam. "It doesn't really happen often, and I never... well- I mean-"

"Isn't that fucked up?" Liam cuts him off.

"I never hide that I'm insanely fucked up." Theo flops down on the couch next to him, slouching down and shoving both hands into his hoodie pocket. "But around here, that's the norm. I haven't actually kissed or fucked any of them. I haven't fucked anyone since..."

Theo trails off and leans forward, bracing his forearms on his knees. He heaves out a disbelieving breath, as if he's not sure how he got here, talking about his inability to want another person intimately, with the person responsible for it.

"Plenty of girls dying to drop to their knees without reciprocity. In fact, women usually tell me I'm too sweet and innocent for this town, just because I'm nice to them afterward. It's a nice laugh." Theo does laugh, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Just women?" Liam whispers, almost shy, scared of the answer.

"Yeah, just- just women. It was too hard to..." Theo sighs heavily, looking up to meet Liam's eyes, an admission in itself.

"You're letting me see you now, though." Liam laughs awkwardly.

"You've already seen me. You know who I am. Better than anyone." Theo answers the non-question with a shrug.

"That's the reason?"

"A pair of sunglasses has never kept you from trying to stare into my soul, Liam." Theo scoffs.

"That's why you wear them, then? To make sure people can't look into your eyes and see into your soul?" Liam teases, the notion not as ridiculous as he's pretending it is. Sometimes Liam wants to do that too.

"To make sure they can't look into my eyes and see it's not there." Theo corrects, wincing at how self-deprecating it sounds.

Liam watches Theo's left hand come up to mournfully rub across his own pursed lips like he's trying to force the words back in his mouth. His inked fingers scratch across his scruffy cheeks. He looks old. Like he's lived an entire lifetime since Liam last saw him.

Liam supposes he has.

"You have tattoos." Liam blurts out, blushing as it comes out louder and higher pitched than he intended.

"I do." Theo laughed out, surprised, possibly relieved, at the abrupt turn in conversation.

"How?" Liam whispers out the question, not sure he's allowed to ask those sorts of things.

"We ran into Derek in Quebec this past spring when we were on tour." Theo shrugs. "He had a new tattoo. The uh... the same one Stiles has, assuming you've seen him in the past year. I asked if he could help me get one. Some. I have a few, obviously. It wasn't easy. It wasn't the same as getting a pack tattoo. But they were all worth it."

"What are they?" Liam points to the ink covering the insides of the calloused fingers.

"There's one for each of the guys, and me. We all have them, but in case you didn't notice, I'm the only white guy, and I don't have any other tattoos. They stand out quite a bit more." Theo shrugs and laughs once more, wiggling his fingers as if he wasn't talking about something monumentally important to him.

Liam could tell it was.

The werewolf reaches out tentatively, scooting closer on the couch. Theo allows Liam to take the hand the isn't stuffed in his sweater and pull it across his body, toward him. The air feels charged, increasingly so with every stroke of Liam's soft fingers against the barely raised lines across Theo's skin.

He starts with the typewriter print across the inside of Theo's pinkie finger. ' _Chipper Jones_ '

His index has pair of shades on the inside with paw prints scattered all over the surface of his entire finger

His middle finger has a string of stylized dollar signs along the inside. Liam laughs a little as he's overwhelmed by the fact that Theo is this man he doesn't know at all.

His pointer finger has script along it that boasts, ' _Hell Can Wait_.'

"Beautiful." Liam breathes out, rubbing his thumb along the ink on Theo's ring finger. He hears the small whine that comes from the chimera, but he ignores it in favor of pressing a dry, definitely inappropriate, tender kiss to Theo's palm.

"Don't." Theo whispers, but doesn't pull away. Liam looks up and sees the pinched look on his face. Theo swallows thickly and shakes his head. "Don't make me break myself on you again. It hurts too much."

"What if..." Liam looks back down, rubbing harder at the pitch black scars, as if they'll fade and turn Theo back into the boy he knew, if he can just scrub hard enough. He focuses on them intently, too scared to see Theo's reaction. "What if I told you that I realized I loved you less than a month after you left, and I haven't dated anyone since, because I'm pathetic, and I'm still in love with you?"

" **What**." Theo growls, rumbling low and dangerous, which does nothing to subside the animalistic need continually growing in Liam's gut. "You're not... Nolan?"

"Fuck no! I mean, he's blown me, but he's blown Scott, for fuck's sake. God, it was never anyone but you for me, Theo. I know its stupid." Liam runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Like... What was I supposed to say? 'I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry for using you and leading you on and not realizing I was actually falling for you until it was too late, so please come home?'"

"Yes!" Theo cries out, the loudest sound he's made all night.

"Was Beacon Hills ever even your home, though? Could you ever have possibly been happy there?" Liam argues, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I knew you couldn't. Not like you are here, or wherever you've been this whole time. That's why you never actually came home to us. To me."

"Liam, no matter where I go, no matter how many states, how many countries I've been to, my home is you. It will always be you. I will always live for you." Theo is near yelling as he faces Liam, grabbing his smooth face with his right hand, his deep voice rattling wet through gritted teeth. "I didn't come home because you never called. I talked to Scott and Mason. Everything was fine after I left. Beacon Hills never needed me. You never needed me."

"I needed you." Liam looks down at the hand on his face. He reaches up with his left hand and pulls it off gently, and that's when he sees it. The last tattoo, dark, heavy, sitting alone on the inside of Theo's right middle finger. A heavy breath knocks out of his lungs as he realizes that this is real. He really gets to have this. Theo still loves him. "I needed you the instant you left. I still need you. Please, Theo."

Liam brings the hand up to his mouth, looking up through his lashes at a red-eyed, open mouthed Theo.

"Please. I need you to touch me." Liam panted against the rough tips of Theo's fingers, feeling his cock twitch when Theo's watery eyes darkened. "I've never let anyone else touch me like that. I've never wanted to. I need to feel you. I want your fingers inside me, Theo. I want your fingerprints on me, in me, everywhere."

Theo doesn't attempt to hold back his whine this time as he watches Liam run his pointed tongue along the four letters scrawled in his own writing along his middle finger, slowly, savoring, as if he could taste each one. The ' _M_ ' closest to the junction of his middle and pointer finger, all the way to the first letter, _'L,_ ' near the tip.

"I want you to leave your mark on me, like I've left mine on you." Liam pants out, harsh and low before covering up the tattoo of his own name with the hot wet heat of his mouth.

"You're sure you want to be mine?" Theo's voice shakes as he watched Liam move sinfully up and down his finger, the sloppily scrawled ' _LIAM_ ' disappearing and reappearing, slicker and shinier with spit each time. "If you change your mind, I'm not leaving in one piece this time."

"Neva 'weave." Liam moans desperately around Theo's finger, and it should be funny, but instead it makes Theo's heart stop. Then restart again as Liam bites his finger tip and plants a kiss on the same spot, looking into Theo's eyes the whole time. "I was already yours."

It's all Theo needs to make him push Liam back against the arm of the couch and crawl on top of him, kissing him deeply, threading their hands together above the werewolf's head.

Liam bucks and cries out underneath him as Theo parts their kiss to rub his stubble into Liam's neck and grind their erections together.

"Please, Theo." Liam ruts wantonly against the hard, wide, warm body pinning him against the cushion. "Touch me."

Theo obeys, letting Liam's hands go in favor of undoing the younger man's black jeans and pulling them all the way off his legs along with the tight grey boxer briefs underneath. Liam is desperately hard and leaking against his abdomen as Theo manhandles his out of his sweater.

Theo freezes as he looks down at the faded white tank that remains on the werewolf's otherwise bare body.

"That's my..." Theo whimpers out, and Liam flushes bright red, moving to pull the tank off. Theo's hands stop him and Liam's face scrunches in concern as a tear falls down Theo's cheek. He releases Liam's hands and stares at the _ATLiens_ shirt thought he lost years before back in Beacon Hills. He looks up into Liam's worried eyes and hiccups. "I love you so much. I have missed you. Every single day."

"Fuck." Liam smiles sadly, reaching out to pull Theo back into a kiss, whispering into his lips. "Me too, so fucking much."

Liam feels a wet tear fall onto his cheek and wraps his naked legs around Theo's jean-clad hips, grinding his unclothed cock into the rough denim covering Theo's bulge. He buries his tongue in the heat of Theo's mouth, licking every corner of the wet cavern, relearning the feeling of their tongues battling for dominance.

Theo pulls away and replaces his tongue with two tattooed fingers. Liam moans deep and long as Theo presses down on his tongue gently, a feeling Liam had missed desperately for the past three years.

Theo finger fucks his mouth, staring in awe, eyes still red, but blown with lust instead of love. Liam looks down, cross-eyed at the fingers disappearing into his mouth and moans as he watches the black ink turn darker, shining against the low light of the room.

Liam glances up stares as Theo continues working his fingers in and out Liam's mouth in a trance. He reaches for Theo's fly, but Theo stops him by backing away a bit and shoving his fingers farther into Liam's mouth til Liam gags a little.

"No, don't." Theo pleads, pressing down on Liam's tongue again. Liam's eyes roll back and he cants his hips forward again, trying to gain friction against his throbbing cock. Theo coos out a 'shhh' before bringing his hips closer again for Liam to writhe against. "Let me have this, Liam, please. Let me touch you."

Liam nods furiously, closing his eyes and sucking hard on the thoroughly slickened digits in his mouth. He whines when Theo finally pulls them out slowly, torturously. He lets out a cry and opens his eyes when Theo removes them completely.

Theo groans at the hungry, pleading look in Liam's eyes and he sits back, bunching Liam's shirt in his dry right hand. He stares straight into those thirsty eyes as he slides the two slick, spit-coated fingers into Liam's tight entrance.

"Ah, fuck." Liam's eyes squeeze shut at the too-large intrusion, but he bears down anyway, enjoying the painful stretch. "Yes, Theo, fuck me."

Theo is helpless to do anything but comply, pumping his fingers in and out of the tight hole, his moans matching the incredible gasps coming from the man beneath him.

"I'm not gonna last." Liam grips his cock in one hand, the other taking Theo's hand that's scrunched in his shirt and moving it to his mouth, tonguing at his name where it's inked proudly into his lover's skin. "Make me feel full as I come, Theo. Fill me up."

Theo groans as he kneels over Liam, pumping tattooed fingers in and out of both of the greedy werewolf's holes as he furiously Jack's himself off to completion.

"Oh, fuck." Theo gasps as Liam takes the two fingers in his mouth deeper, swallowing around them hungrily as he comes. The first spurt hits Theo's wrist and Liam's chin, and the rest fall somewhere between Liam's neck and his cock. Theo breathes heavily, pulling his fingers out of Liam's holes to frantically unbutton his own jeans. "Fucking Beautiful."

"Come on me, Theo." Liam pants, voice raspy and fucked out. Theo pulls his cock out, still kneeling over the come-covered werewolf. His right hand flys over his cock rapidly as Liam eggs him on. "Mark me, Theo. Give me your come. Show me that I'm yours, love."

In the end it's Liam calling him 'love' that makes his balls tighten as he empties his load all over Liam's abs, smearing it in by dragging the head of his cock through the mess he made.

He looks up in time to see Liam giving him glowing eyes before pulling him down into a hungry kiss.

Theo's black sweater is getting their come all over it, but Theo could care less as he grips Liam's lean, muscular hips and lies prone on top of him, putting everything into the blissful post-orgasm kiss.

Liam finally pulls away after a minute, staring it Theo's tired, adoring eyes.

"I'm gonna have some gnarly beard burn." Liam whispers with a smirk.

"Fuck." Theo laughs out joyfully and buries his face into Liam's sweaty, come-splattered neck.

"Theo?" Liam hums happily, wrapping his limbs around the chimera crushing him into the couch.

"Mm?" Theo hums back without moving a muscle.

"I know you've got a new family, and trust me I get it. I loved watching you up there tonight." Theo tenses slightly above him, so he runs a hand comfortingly through Theo's short hair. "But from now on, when you're not working..."

Liam pulls Theo up by the hair to look him in the eye. Theo has that worried look in his eye again, like when he told Liam he was leaving Beacon Hills. Liam kisses the furrowed skin between his brows.

"Come home to me, okay?" Liam whispers into the skin there, and he feels Theo relax into his arms once more. "Where ever you go, where ever I am... just always come home to me."

"Yeah." Theo hiccups, burying his face in Liam's neck again. "Yeah, okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs were referenced, in this order:
> 
>  _Norf Norf,_ by Vince Staples
> 
>  _War Ready,_ by Vince Staples
> 
>  _ATLiens,_ by Outkast


End file.
